Fallout: New Vegas Soundtrack
Der Fallout: New Vegas Soundtrack enthält zwei Hauptelemente: * Der Soundtrack mit der Hintergrundmusik, komponiert von Inon ZurInon Zur, Wikipedia. * Lieder und anderes von den verschiedenen Radiosendern gespieltes Musikmaterial. Hintergrund Inon Zur reprised his role for composing the orchestral score. In comparison to Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas went for a smaller scale using sound design synthesizers, The Lyris Quartet providing the strings, and a few guitars. The result is "quite a twangy, a little Western, but a very twisted western sound." Regarding the period tracks: "the score for New Vegas is basically portraying more of the psychological place that we want the player to be and the songs are giving them more of the adventure of the era." In addition to 80 minutes of new score, Bethesda and Obsidian got the rights to integrate the previous scores from earlier Fallout games. Interview with Fallout: New Vegas composer Inon Zur at g4tv.com Developer Joshua Sawyer contrasted the music choice of Fallout 3 as having a "goofy upbeatness" of the 30s and 40s while New Vegas focused the crooner-style Rat-Pack-late 50s as well as bluegrass and country music from the 40s to the 50s. Interview: Josh Sawyer on Fallout: New Vegas at engadget.com Despite the game having numerous references to Elvis Presley, developer Jason Bergman revealed on the Bethesda forums that performance rights to any of Elvis' songs would be too costly.Where's Wal-Jason Bergman Thread 2 on the Bethesda Forums. Music supervision and clearance was done by Christopher S. Parker and Brandracket, LLC. Wiedergabeliste im Nachspann Hinweis: Die Liste der Lieder im Nachspann spiegelt nicht exakt die Wiedergabeliste der Radiosender wieder. Siehe auch Radiosender oder Fallout: New Vegas Soundtrack für entsprechende Informationen. Nachspann Radio New Vegas : Ain't That a Kick in the Head? :: Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen :: Performed by Dean Martin :: Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Big Iron :: Written and Performed by Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Blue Moon :: Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart :: Performed by Frank Sinatra :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Cobwebs and Rainbows :: Music by Dick Stephen Walter :: Lyrics by J.E. Sawyer :: Lyrics published by Bethesda Softworks LLC :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer :: Courtesy of APM Music : Home on the Wastes :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : It's a Sin to Tell a Lie :: Written by Billy Mayhew :: Performed by The Ink Spots :: © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. : Jingle, Jangle, Jingle :: Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser :: Performed by Kay Kyser :: Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow :: Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh :: Performed by Nat King Cole :: © 1955 Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Mad About the Boy :: Written by Noel Coward :: Performed by Helen Forrest :: © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : New Vegas Valley :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and James Melilli :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Something's Gotta Give :: Written by Johnny Mercer :: Performed by Bing Crosby :: © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :: All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Bing Crosby Enterprises :: Under License From South Bay Music Group : Streets of New Reno :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Why Don't You Do Right? :: Written by Joe McCoy :: Performed by Peggy Lee :: Used by permission of Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) :: "Courtesy of Cassidy Music, LLC" Black Mountain Radio : Big Iron :: Written and Performed by Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Hangover Heart :: Written by Hank Thompson and Pat Hagen :: Performed by Hank Thompson :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : Heartaches by the Number :: Written by Harlan Howard :: Performed by Guy Mitchell :: Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment, Inc. : It's a Sin :: Written by William Grishaw :: Performed by Eddy Arnold :: Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of RCA Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Johnny Guitar :: Written by Victor Young and Peggy Lee :: Performed by Peggy Lee :: © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Geffen Records :: Under License from Universal Music Enterprises : Stars of the Midnight Range :: Written and Performed by Johnny Bond :: Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music Weitere Lieder The following additional tracks, licensed from APM, a production music company, appear in-game, either on Radio New Vegas, Mojave Music Radio, or Black Mountain Radio, in the lobbies of the Tops, Ultra-Luxe, or Gomorrah casinos, or in the Aces Theater in the Tops. * "American Swing" by Gerhard Trede * "Blues For You" by Gabriel Pares * Concerto For 2 Violins in D Minor - 2: Largo Ma Non Tanto - J.S. Bach * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 1: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 3: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * [[Flower Duet From Lakmé|"Flower Duet" from Lakmé]] - Léo Delibes * ''Four Seasons'' No. 4, Winter - 2: Largo - Antonio Vivaldi * "Goin' Under" by Darrell Wayne Perry and Tommy Smith * "Hallo Mister X" by Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" by Bert Weedon * "I'm Movin' Out" by The Roues Brothers * "I'm So Blue" by Katie Thompson * "In the Shadow of the Valley" by Lost Weekend Western Swing Band * "Jazz Blues" by Gerhard Trede * "Jazz Club Blues" by Harry Bluestone * "Joe Cool" by Nino Nardini * "Lazy Day Blues" by Bert Weedon * "Let's Ride Into the Sunset Together" by Lost Western Weekend Swing Band * "Lone Star" by Lost Weekend Western Swing Band * "Manhattan" by Gerhard Trede * Piano Concerto No. 21 in C Major - 2: Andante - W.A. Mozart * "Ride of the Valkyries" - Richard Wagner * "Roundhouse Rock" by Bert Weedon * "Sit and Dream" by Pete Thomas, Ashley Slater, and Laurie Stras * "Sleepy Town Blues" by Harry Lubin * "Slow Bounce" by Gerhard Trede * "Slow Sax" by Christof Dejean * "Spring Song" (Op 62, No 6) - Felix Mendelssohn * "Strahlende Trompete" by Gerhard Trede * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" by Gerhard Trede * "Where Have You Been All My Life?" by Hal David and John Cacavas Ambient music iTunes Veröffentlicung In February 2013, Bethesda made the ambient music (as well as the non-radio "performed" songs) from Fallout: New Vegas available on iTunes in the Fallout New Vegas: Original Game Soundtrack release. Wie im Spiel verwendet Fallout New Vegas Doctor Mitchell's House Theme|Mitchell's House Fallout New Vegas Evil 1 Rural Perc 2 music|Evil 1 Fallout New Vegas Evil 2 Rural Full music|Evil 2 Fallout New Vegas Evil 3 Rural Full music|Evil 3 Fallout New Vegas Evil 4 Rural Full music|Evil 4 Fallout New Vegas Good 1 Rural Full music|Good 1 Fallout New Vegas Good 2 City Full music|Good 2 Fallout New Vegas Good 3 Rural Full music|Good 3 Fallout New Vegas Good 4 Rural Full music|Good 4 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 1 Low 1 music|Dungeon 1 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 2 Mid music|Dungeon 2 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 3 Low music|Dungeon 3 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 4 Mid music|Dungeon 4 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 5 Mid 2 music|Dungeon 5 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 6 High music|Dungeon 6 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 7 High music|Dungeon 7 Fallout New Vegas Dungeon 8 High music|Dungeon 8 Fallout New Vegas - Caesar's Legion theme|Caesar's Legion Day Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack Caesar's Legion Night|Caesar's Legion Night Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack NCR Day|NCR Day FALLOUT NEW VEGAS NCR Night SOUNDTRACK|NCR Night Fallout New Vegas - Battle of Hoover Dam (NCR)|Hoover Dam NCR Fallout New Vegas - Battle of Hoover Dam (Caesar's Legion)|Hoover Dam Caesar's Legion Fallout New Vegas Hoover Dam Caesar Mid music|Hoover Dam Caesar's Legion II Fallout New Vegas Jacobstown Day High music|Jacobstown Day Fallout New Vegas Jacobstown Night High music|Jacobstown Night Fallout New Vegas Industrial City Day High 1 music|Industrial City Day Fallout New Vegas Industrial City Night Mid music|Industrial City Night Fallout New Vegas Main Theme|Main Menu Theme Fallout New Vegas End Credits music|End Credits Lieder aus älteren Fallout Spielen Aus Fallout See the Fallout soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "City of the Dead" plays in Nipton, Camp Searchlight and other Legion controlled territories. * "City of Lost Angels" plays in various parts in the overworld such as The Fort. * "Metallic Monks" plays in Freeside, in one of the houses in Camp Searchlight, and in many areas inside the Vegas city limits. Also plays around the Mojave. It can also appear alongside "Second Chance" in the Executive suites in Dead Money. * "Underground Troubles" plays in various caves and indoor areas. * "The Vault of the Future" plays in Vault 22 and sometimes in X-8 research center. * "Second Chance" plays in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland and usually in Old Mormon Fort. It can also play in the Executive suites in Dead Money as well as the Dead Horses camp in Honest Hearts. * "Acolytes of the New God" plays in various places, most notably Red Rock Canyon, outside of Cannibal Johnson's cave, it also appears in Dead Money. * "Radiation Storm" plays in the Lucky 38 penthouse and presidential suite, Securitron Vault, REPCONN research labs, in some areas of the Wasteland, and the outdoor areas of Big MT. * "Flame of the Ancient World" plays in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland, Angel cave from Honest Hearts alongside "Acolytes of the New God", and Hopeville missile silo bunker from Lonesome Road. * "Industrial Junk" plays in Vault 34, Vault 11, Michael Angelo's workshop, the Villa Police Station, the X-8 research center, and the Cave of the Abaddon. * "Desert Wind" plays in various locations, including the Villa Police Station (alternating with "Industrial Junk") and the Sierra Madre Vault. Aus''Fallout 2'' See the Fallout 2 soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "Dream Town" plays at/in Victor's shack, Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals, Mesquite Mountains Camp Site, Vault 21, sometimes in NCR Sharecropper Farms and outside of Vault 22. * "Gold Slouch" plays near the Wrecked Highwayman. Aus Fallout 3 See the Fallout 3 soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "Base 2" "3", and "4" can be heard around various military installations such as the Mojave Outpost, NCR Ranger safehouse, Gun Runners, and Hidden Valley bunker. * "Explore 2" through "6" can be heard in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland both indoors and outdoors, Zion Canyon, and Big MT(especially the Sink). * "Dungeon 1" "2", and "3" can be heard in abandoned buildings and some parts of the Mojave and The Divide. * "Explore 7" can be heard in Novac. Einzelnachweise en:Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack fr:Bande originale de Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas Soundtrack